


Y en mi existir, tú estarás ahí

by SweetAnonn



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAnonn/pseuds/SweetAnonn
Summary: Tenía cinco años cuando notó pequeñas marcas a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo. Simples puntos y círculos negros aparecieron de la nada, viendo cómo aumentaban más y más la cantidad de manchas sobre su delicada piel.Su primera reacción fue llorar.
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Y en mi existir, tú estarás ahí

**Author's Note:**

> Jejeje... Otro fanfic (?) 
> 
> Disculpen de antemano si los personajes no tienen la misma escencia. Si ese es el caso, pueden decirme en que aspectos mejorar. 
> 
> (Eso también implica la narración.)

Tenía cinco años cuando notó pequeñas marcas a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo. Simples puntos y círculos negros aparecieron de la nada, viendo cómo aumentaban más y más la cantidad de manchas sobre su delicada piel.

Su primera reacción fue llorar.

La manifestación de un evento inesperado provocó el susto del niño, que fue corriendo a la cocina suplicando ayuda a su madre. Ella dio un cansado suspiro, y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender a su hijo; entonces lo vio.

Fue impresionante como su alma gemela se haya mostrado a una edad muy temprana, porque usualmente era en la adolescencia en la que se daba esta anomalía.

Y no todos tenían el lujo de tenerla.

Después de una breve y sencilla explicación, cesó el llanto atormentado del niño que tenía en sus brazos. Las lágrimas cambiaron por dos dulces ojos brillantes llenos de expectativas en el futuro.

Una vez que el manto del cielo se oscureció, su hijo quedó dormido en la cama. La mujer se quedó sentada en el sofá de la sala, pensando en lo hechos recientes. Su ex marido y ella no corrieron con la misma suerte de Tetsuo, esa puede ser una de las razones por la cual nunca funcionó lo suyo. Ella sacudió su cabeza, despejando cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

Tener un alma gemela no te aseguraba nada, existe la posibilidad de que nunca lo conozcas por ciertas causas, pero al menos podías contar con que no eras el único que esperaba a un alguien en el mundo.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Ni una mirada.

Ni un abrazo.

Ni un adiós.

Abandonado en un lugar que no conocía, sin nadie que lo ayude a entender por qué su mamá lo dejó solo tan abruptamente. Nunca regreso por él.

Y en todo lo que sucedía, sin ver una luz en medio de todos los golpes que le daban intentando secar sus tristes lágrimas, llegó alguien. Si fuera o no su alma gemela, no importaba. Ya no estaba solo.

Aunque acostumbrarse a su nuevo alojamiento no fue fácil, todavía teniendo en mente a su mamá, pensando en que había fallado. Sin embargo, su nuevo amigo hizo el trabajo de calmar sus ansias y sustituirlas con una tierna y extraña comodidad.

Y un extraño y desconocido sentimiento empezó a florecer en el inocente infante. 

Luego de que hayan pasado varios días del ataque, el menor se sintió con la suficiente confianza para hablar con normalidad con su protector. En una de sus conversaciones infantiles, él tocó el tema de las almas gemelas, contándole con entusiasmo lo que su mamá le había dicho hace mucho.

El otro niño no lo tomó enserio, así que dejó de lado el tema para otro día.

Con eso, los meses pasaron, y con su estela, llegó su tercer año viviendo en el orfanato. Un sitio donde te encuentras con gente no querida por sus padres, siendo todos iguales en ese aspecto, pero en otros, notando la diferencia entre ellos.

Al igual que Kaneda y él.

En todo ese tiempo, no quería dar el primer paso por el miedo al rechazo, así que esperó alguna mancha en su piel que indicara la presencia de su alma gemela. Pero no tuvo respuesta.

A decir verdad, quería saber si desde que tenían seis años había conservado su forma de pensar. En el almuerzo de medio tiempo, abarcó el asunto sin querer mostrar su interés sobre su opinión al respecto.

—¿En serio crees en esa tontería? Se me hace muy ingenuo de tu parte pensar que es real. Esa leyenda fue una inventada por la gente que nunca pudieron tener una pareja.

Tetsuo se sintió cohibido por la respuesta tan indiferente. Él mira su brazo izquierdo, donde apareció por primera y última vez las manchas negras.

Tal vez tenía esa forma de pensar por la falta de esa experiencia.

Aun así, ya no volvió a mencionar sobre las almas gemelas; y las cosas cambiaron de manera drástica desde ese momento.

Conoció a dos chicos más por parte de Kaneda; puesto que él nunca fue una persona muy sociable. Eventualmente, aprendió a fumar. 

Se atoró con el humo del cigarrillo que sostenía en sus manos.—Esto no sabe bien. —se quejó tosiendo.

—Y tampoco debe hacerlo. No es un dulce que puedas masticar todo el día. Solo no te apresures en el proceso, no es tan difícil.—dijo con paciencia el más alto de los tres—Inténtalo de nuevo.

Con las miradas puestas en él, no tenía muchas opciones.

Hizo lo que le ordenaron, y recibió algunos elogios por parte de los recién conocidos. Kaneda solo se quedó observándolo sonriendo.

Atesorando los halagos de los demás, a escondidas trató de contactar con su alma gemela, manteniendo el mismo optimismo que cuando tenía cinco. Pensando tener el mismo resultado que con sus otros compañeros, escribió en su mano izquierda:

»Aprendí a fumar sin atorarme ¿Cómo estás?«

Esperó unos minutos viendo si respondía. En vez de eso, solo vio cómo se desvanecía por completo. Quedó anonado.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto; borró la marca y se fue queriendo olvidar el sabor de la decepción. Luego llegaron el alcohol y las revistas porno, así como sus pequeños mensajes a su pareja.

» ¡He tomado alcohol sin desmayarme está vez!«

»Las mujeres en las revistas eróticas son una mentira. «

Sin respuesta. Empezaron a estudiar en una escuela que prácticamente era el nido de los vagabundos y delincuentes del futuro.  
Kaneda formó una banda de pandilleros, convirtiéndose en el líder de esta banda. Tetsuo solo aprieta los dientes.

Su visión ingenua fue distorsionada gradualmente por ciertos acontecimientos que presenció todos esos años y su comportamiento fue más pasivo-agresivo con su alrededor. Lo que una vez fue tímido se volvió reservado y frío.

La admiración que antes sentía por Kaneda, se quemó lentamente en las brasas de una frustración ardiente acumulada en su interior. Quedar atrapado en un bucle de derrotas contra Kaneda no mejora la situación.

Y con todo eso, también se apagó lentamente la esperanza y la pasión por conocer a su pareja predestinada. Ya no se molesta en escribir en su brazo cada acción de la cual se sentía orgulloso. Siempre termina decepcionado.

A estas alturas debe estar muerta.

Tiene que estarlo, sería una reverenda mierda que no respondiera aun estando viva. Al menos, pensar en que estaba bajo tierra fue un consuelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay algún error ortográfico, partes que no entiendan, pueden escribirlos. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones y sus críticas constructivas (✿^‿^)


End file.
